The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa
by Resop
Summary: A shocking secret causes Sougo's fate to shift into focus. It's The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 7 - The Finale - Much Adieu About Nothing.
1. Chapter 1 - A Peculiar Chuunibyou

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 1 - A Peculiar Chuunibyou**

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

"Geiz. Geiz Myoukouin." Geiz can barely get the words out.

"My name is Tsukuyomi."

Geiz turns bright red. It was in between classes and he had gone to his locker to grab the books for his next class. He never thought in a million years that the most beautiful and mysterious girl in the school (at least rated that way by some of his friends) would introduce herself to him out of the blue. "That's good." _Wow, could I be more awkward?_

"I have heard that you are not in any clubs."

Geiz relaxes somewhat. _Oh, that's what this is about. But, still this doesn't make sense. If a club had Tsukuyomi as a member they would not have to recruit. Instead they would be more concerned about turning away members._ "I am in the go home club."

"Please come to the third literature club meeting room after school today, please!" Tsukuyomi bows.

"Um, okay."

Tsukuyomi runs away, not allowing Geiz to change his mind.

_Well, how bad could it be?_

One of the teachers walks past him and gives him a knowing smile.

A shiver goes down Geiz's back. _Wow, my friends were not kidding when they told me that Woz-sensei was creepy. Was he smiling at me because he saw a pretty girl talking to me?_

Geiz turns to go to class and collides with another student.

The younger and smaller student falls back on his butt. "Moron!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Don't patronize me upperclassman. I'm no one to be messed with."

_Is today weirdo day?_ "Well then, please forgive me, I need to get to class."

"I'll remember this! Remember my name in fear: Heure!"

Geiz leaves the scene as quickly as he can.

...

"_Geiz-kun! _ Can I look at your homework?"

Geiz looks at the student who sits behind him in contempt. He had known Sougo Tokiwa since Junior High School and something about Sougo had always made him angry. "Why don't you ever do your own homework?"

"I just want to make sure you did yours correctly."

"Transparent lie!"

"Please?"

_Why do I always give in? _ "Okay."

Sougo starts laughing. "I think you got this one wrong." Sougo points to an answer.

"Did you look at the formula?"

Sougo, panicked, looks at his book. "Oops." Sougo hits himself in the head and sticks his tongue out.

"Acting cute isn't going to help you get through high school."

"Sorry. If I want to be a good demon king I need to do well in school."

_That's it! Even though this dummy sits behind me, he is so forgettable that I had trouble remembering that he is a chuunibyou, someone who in eighth grade starts believing that they have super powers. _ "Well, doing well in school will help no matter what you wind up doing."

"But, there's only one thing that I will be doing, being a ..."

"Whatever!" Geiz turns around.

...

Geiz walks up the stairs to get to his next class. Suddenly he feels a slap on the face. "What?"

An underclass girl suddenly appears in front of him. "You peeped my panties, you pervert!"

_Well, she is attractive. She be even more attractive if she smiled. My friends had rated her a B+ and said her name was Ora._ "I didn't. But, since you slapped me for it, the least you could do is make up a lie about what your panties look like so I can feel that the slap was worth it." Geiz expects to be slapped again, but is surprised when Ora smiles.

"They are white and have pink bunnies on them." Ora runs away giggling.

_This has been one strange day._

...

Geiz stops in front of the third literature club meeting room and hesitates. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Geiz opens the door.

"Rejoice! The foretold rival to our beloved demon king, the one who will push Sougo in his quest, has arrived."

Geiz sees Woz-sensei, wearing a dark olive top over his suit, reading from a book. "What is this nonsense?"

Woz-sensei smiles in a creepy way. "Geiz Myoukouin, this is not nonsense. As you can see in my book, it is all written."

_This is against my better judgment, but ... _ Geiz enters the club room. He is surprised to see Tsukuyomi reading a book by the window of the room. She wears a white cloak over her school uniform. Ora is also in the room wearing a white bunny outfit with pink bunnies printed on the outfit. Sougo is also in the room, grinning from ear to ear. Geiz walks over to Woz-sensei and looks in his book. _What? _Geiz sees that the words on the page of the book end with "and Geiz says 'What is this nonsense?'".

Geiz sits down in shock.

Sougo smiles. "I am so happy that we are rivals now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I have to surpass you if I want to become the demon king."

"If this means you will stop copying my homework, then I can slightly approve. However, I have no ambition to be a demon king. There is no point to you having me as a rival."

Tsukuyomi looks up from her book. "There is. You would have not been asked if there wasn't."

"What is the point then?"

Woz laughs. "The book has seen into the future and has recognized that you have qualities in yourself that you do not realize."

"And, if do not agree to join into this shared delusion?"

Sougo smirks. "Then I will continue to copy your homework."

"That's not much of a threat."

"I'll tell everyone that we are _best friends forever_!"

"And, if I beat you up for that?"

Woz smiles. "Rejoice! Our rival first realizes that he must engage in physical conflict with our dear demon king."

Geiz rolls his eyes. "Wait a minute. If I am supposed to be Sougo's rival, what are Tsukuyomi and Ora supposed to be doing?"

Tsukuyomi looks into Geiz's eyes without smiling. "I am the king's bully. If I can tell that he is losing his humanity and is becoming an evil demon king then I will beat him up without hesitation. If he strays too far from the path then I will support you for demon king."

"None of that makes any sense! How can you be a demon king without being evil? And, why support me? I have no ambition to be a demon king."

Woz shakes his head. "It is all written in the book."

"So, what is Ora's role in all this?"

Sougo smiles condescendingly. "She's cute, so we made her a mascot."

"Ouch!" Suddenly, Sougo starts rubbing his butt.

Geiz turns to look at Ora who has an unexpected self satisfied look on her face. "Are they bullying you into doing this?"

"I am here because the book says that I need to be here."

Geiz smiles a slyly. "Sougo, you have already failed as a good demon king."

"What?"

"If you were a good demon king and if you were given absolute control over your subjects then you wouldn't embarrass them by making them dress up in cosplay outfits just for your amusement."

Sougo's shock changes to a sly smile. "But, you have failed as well, since you like to peep at your underclassman's panties."

Geiz looks at Ora who sticks her tongue out and pulls down one of her lower eyelids.

"Geiz, do not despair. I am sure that you will get better at this."

"Woz-Sensei, I am not despairing. I have no intention of joining this insane club."

Woz-Sensei shakes his head. "You don't have a choice. As school counselor, I can declare that you are not emotionally fit for school and have you thrown out."

Geiz suddenly feels a piece of paper in his hand even though no one is close to him. He reads it as discreetly as he can.

_Please play along. I will explain later. Meet me at the candy store across from school at five._

Geiz thinks for a minute. "Well, I will agree to be your rival for now, Sougo. But, if I decide that you are not worthy then I will withdraw."

Woz-sensei puts his hand on Geiz's shoulder.

Geiz feels very creepy.

"An excellent choice. Being the rival to the demon king will not be easy but I think you have what it takes!"

"Gee, thanks. But, what is this _club_ called?" Geiz makes air quotation marks.

Sougo smiles proudly. "We are the SOS brigade. SOS stands for Spreading excitement all Over the world with Sougo tokiwa's brigade!"

Geiz rolls his eyes.

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Desperate Battle

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 2 - A Desperate Battle**

Geiz enters the candy shop and sees Ora waiting for him in a booth. She has changed from her school uniform to a tightly fitted coat, shirt and shorts combination, all powder blue. "Is this your note?"

"Yes. But we do not have much time and I have much to tell you."

"I am all ears."

"But, before I tell you, I need to demonstrate something."

"Okay."

"Do you have keys?"

"Yes."

"Put them in your left jacket pocket."

Geiz puts his keys into the left pocket of his large vaguely military looking brown jacket.

"Does your left pocket connect to your right pocket?"

"No."

"Then why are your keys in your right pocket?"

Geiz verifies this to be true. "No idea."

"It's because I can temporarily stop time for everyone else. It's a useful trick for kicking Sougo in the butt when he bullies me, or for doing random mischief."

"Like slapping me?"

"I just wanted to get your attention. I knew that you didn't peep."

"Thanks, I think."

"Anyway, the reason I can stop time is because I am from fifty years in the future. This is a horrible grim time where the world was conquered by the evil demon king Sougo Tokiwa. I have come back in time to change the course of time and prevent this awful future."

"Do you realize that your quest, if this is for real, is absurd? If you change time how will your future self know to come back in time? You're creating a time paradox."

"It was my uncle who created the time travel system. If he was smart enough to create it I am sure he was smart enough to prevent the system from causing paradoxes."

"Famous last words. So, are you planning on killing Sougo?"

"No, I was hoping to influence him so that he would not turn evil. But, if he does, then I will not hold back."

"What makes you think he is not evil now?"

"I have an evilometer that measures how evil someone is."

"And Sougo now isn't evil?"

"He is, but only at the juvenile delinquent level, nowhere near the evil overlord level."

"Was this system checked out on Sougo in the future?"

"No, it would be too dangerous to get close to him."

Geiz slaps his forehead with his hand. "Why were you sent back instead of your uncle?"

"He was. He is the faculty sponsor of the computer hacking club."

A yellow glow appears around Ora's hand. "We don't have much time. We have to get to the school roof."

"But the doors are going to be locked."

"Follow me."

Geiz and Ora run back to the school. When Geiz reaches a door or gate that is locked Ora waves her hand and causes the lock to open.

They reach the roof, breathing hard.

"Rejoice! For the rival to the demon king has agreed to engage in combat with our dear demon king."

Geiz sees that Sougo, Woz-sensei, and Tsukuyomi are already on the roof. "Why am I fighting Sougo? He's stupid, but he is still my classmate."

Sougo smiles and cocks his head. "We are not fighting each other. We are fighting together."

Geiz notices that the glow around Ora's hand has turned red.

Tsukuyomi grabs Geiz's arm. The roof area of the school becomes lit up and loses all of it's original detail.

"Are we in a video game?"

Tsukuyomi shakes her head. "This is where we fight Another Manga's. A character will appear before you and Sougo and you will have to defeat them."

"What if we fail?"

"Nothing."

"What if we win?

"Nothing."

"Then why do it?"

"To see how you and Sougo react, and to judge how your characters are developing."

"This is stupid."

"The fight is starting. Good luck."

Tsukuyomi disappears from Geiz's view. An unkempt looking girl with hair over one of her eyes who is playing a game on her phone appears. She has the number 2013 on her forehead. "How about if I touch you here? Or here? Or here?" She pokes with her stylus on the phone.

"Oh miss?"

"Are you talking to me?" The girl looks deranged.

"Look, I am sorry I had to stab your boyfriend, Sougo Tokiwa, to death. But, he was constantly sucking up to Woz-sensei and Sougo is _way_ too uncool to deserve to be around the stylish Woz-sensei. So I had to."

The girl's nose starts bleeding. "So yandere!" The girl disappears.

Geiz can now see Sougo also battling the same girl.

"That's an interesting game you are playing. Can I see it?"

"No!"

Geiz's laughs. "Hey Sougo, do you even know who she is?"

Sougo looks down. "No."

"Do you read manga?"

"Yes."

"Did you read manga back in 2013?"

"Yes."

"Did you read Watamote?"

"Yes."

"And, you still can't figure out who she is?"

"No."

Geiz face plants. "That's the lead character of the manga, Tomoko Kuroki."

Sougo smiles. "You're right! I forgot."

"Then go for it."

"Hey, do you want to go out for sushi?"

"Go away!"

A warning siren starts. When it stops the girl disappears and a big animated "x" appears.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn about being a demon king."

"Yeah, she likes hamburgers, not sushi."

The roof comes back into focus and Geiz can now see Ora, Tsukuyomi, and Woz-sensei.

"Rejoice! For on this day our dear demon king has faced his first sign of adversity. Will he become evil enough to best Geiz in his quest to gather the Demon King Objects?"

Geiz looks shocked. "Demon King Objects?"

Woz-sensei snaps his fingers and a smartphone and a stylus appear. "To the victor belong the spoils. This smartphone and stylus will allow you to play otome games."

"Can they be used to fight other Another Manga's?"

"Probably not."

Geiz face plants.

"But it is the principle of the thing that counts. Sougo has to learn that unless he applies himself other people will get all the best promotional tie-in toys and become demon king before he can."

"Promotional tie-in toys?"

"In any event, I am sure that all of you have homework to do, so I will take my leave." Woz walks off.

Tsukuyomi, Ora, and Sougo also walk off.

Geiz hears Tsukuyomi's voice in his head. "_Meet me on the roof during lunch tomorrow._"

"_Okay._"

**To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tsukuyomi's Secret

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 3 - Tsukuyomi's Secret**

Geiz walks up the stairs to go to the roof of the school. He turns the corner and then from the corner of his eye he can see that he wasn't alone on the stairs. Behind him, leaning against the far wall of the stair landing, is Heure, even though Giez hadn't heard or seen anyone following him.

"So, you think you're a big shot now?"

Geiz gives him a puzzled look. "Are you referring to something?"

"Beating my Another Manga."

"_Your_ Another Manga? _You_ created that fighting system? I'm impressed."

"I didn't create it. The creator was Schwartz-sensai. I just program it."

"So, you used the Schwartz," Geiz pauses, "sensei's system to create Another Manga's?" Geiz chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you're laughing now, but you won't be laughing the next time. My Another Manga will crush you."

"Hey, can I bribe you to let me win?"

"That's ridiculous."

"What if I got Ora to send you a love-love picture?"

"Ora?" Heure's face lights up.

From out of nowhere Schwartz-sensei appears and grinds his knuckles on Heure's head. "Heure, are you thinking bad thoughts about my niece?"

"No, no!"

Geiz turns to walk upstairs. "I got to go, but Heure, may the Schwartz," Geiz pauses, "sensei be with you." Geiz laughs.

Schwartz-sensei and Heure look at each other with puzzled expressions, not knowing what Geiz is laughing about.

...

Geiz sees Tsukyomi gazing off into space at the far end of the roof. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was worried that I had developed schizophrenia."

"Sorry for communicating telepathically."

"It's okay. I have already seen Oha do crazy stuff."

"She can do crazy stuff?"

"Well, maybe you should ask her about that."

Tsukuyomi ponders this while adjusting her white tunic.

"Why do you wear that strange coat?"

"My coat is strange?" 

"Yes, especially since it is not cold out."

"I see. Fashion from where I am from is not the same as it is in Tokyo."

"And, where are you from?"

"I am from a planet around the star Regulus in the constellation you call Orion."

"So, you're an alien? Lucky." Geiz sounds sarcastic.

"I was sent here because the great cyber will had determined that Sougo Tokiwa will become an evil Demon King in the future and spread chaos throughout the galaxy."

"Doesn't it take a long time to travel from another star?"

"The great cyber will is able to hack into the space time computer and send things instantly."

"Hack?"

"SQL injection."

Geiz looks at Tsukuyomi in disbelief. "Wait, the space time computer is a relational data base?"

"No, but it was an analogy that you would understand." 

Geiz face plants.

"So that is why I am here. Please do your part to prevent Sougo becoming an evil demon king."

"Why don't you just kill him?"

"That would make too much sense."

Geiz face plants again and Tsukuyomi walks around him to get to class.

Geiz gets off the floor of the roof and starts walking towards the door when he sees three of his friends who had been watching the conversation.

"Struck out?"

"Don't worry, she's out of your league."

Geiz thinks for a minute. _Well, I can't tell them that Tsukuyomi is an alien._ "Well, you won't hit the ball every time you don't swing, right?"

This answer seems to satisfy his friends.

...

Oha, wearing a cosplay nurse outfit, serves tea to Geiz, Woz-sensei, and Tsukuyomi in the library club reading room.

"Hey, Woz-sensei, does your creepy book say anything about your boy being late?"

Woz-sensei looks at the clock on the wall and smiles. "Don't worry."

Sougo bursts in with a dumb looking smile on his face. "I have an idea."

Geiz rolls his eyes.

"Excellent, my dear demon king. Please share it with your subjects."

"I have an idea for making the SOS brigade more famous. We should form an idol group."

Geiz does not change expression, being used to Sougo making strange suggestions in class. "But, why should we become more famous?"

"So that I can become demon king more easily."

"Can you sing?"

"No."

"Can you dance?"

"No."

"Are you comfortable in front of crowds?"

"No."

Geiz smirks. "Well, none of those things are really needed when you start out, but, you'll need tons of hard work to overcome those limitations."

Sougo smile disappears. "Hard work?"

Geiz nods.

"Oh well, I'll look for another idea."

Geiz turns to Woz-sensei. "Wait, let me guess, we should rejoice because as it is written in your book that your dear demon king was prevented from going down the wrong path by his rival."

Woz-sensei smiles. "Precisely."

...

Geiz, Sougo, Tsukuyomi, Ora, and Woz-sensei assemble on the roof.

Sougo looks intense. "Geiz, this time I do not plan on losing to you."

"Whatever."

The roof fades out from view and Geiz sees a strangely dressed young woman in front of him holding a sword. She has "1997" tattooed on her forehead.

"This city is corrupt. This city is corrupt."

Geiz smirks, recognizing the character. "So, who is this Il Palazzo guy?"

"Il Palazzo, Il Palazzo!" The Another Manga starts dancing around and spewing out gibberish at an amazingly high speed.

As Geiz expects, a cord appears in front of him. He pulls the cord and a trap door appears under the Another Manga who falls screaming a pitiful scream.

Geiz walks around until he finds Sougo who is locked in mortal combat with the Another Manga.

"Geiz! Will you tell me how to beat this thing?" 

"Why? Shouldn't an evil demon king be able to fight his own battles?"

The girl fades away and a giant red "X" appears.

"Who was that?"

"You didn't recognize Excel from Excel Saga?"

"Oops. But, I did kill her three times."

Giez has a surprised expression. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Tsukuyomi told me that I can wish any weapon I want out of thin air in this simulation. So I wished for a gun and shot her on three different occasions."

Geiz smirked. "Let me guess, she fell down and then got back up?"

"How do you know?"

"Because the Great Will of the Universe will revive her no matter how many times you kill her."

Sougo sticks out his tongue and hits the side of his head. "Oops."

The roof comes back into view.

"Yeah, yeah, Woz-sensei, we should rejoice."

Woz-sensei looks smug. "Well, _I_ feel like celebrating these historic moments, even if you don't."

"Do I win some stupid prize?"

Woz-sensei throws him a stuffed dog.

"Great."

Tsukuyomi puts her hand on Geiz's and Sougo's shoulders. "We should go to some food place that the show can use as a re-occurring set to celebrate."

Woz-sensei smiles. "A wonderful idea! This will lead to true team building!"

"I thought I was a rival?"

The five of them leave the school and walk to the sweets shop where Geiz had met Oha the previous day.

A mysterious person with a pink box style camera takes their picture.

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The End of the SOS Brigade?

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 4 - The End of the SOS Brigade?**

Geiz walks into the club room. It had been a quiet uneventful day where Sougo hadn't said anything too weird in class. He notices Tsukuyomi sitting by the window, reading, as one would expect.

After Geiz seats himself, Oha, wearing a cosplay maid outfit and glasses, serves him tea.

"Thank you." Giez does not comment on Oha's outfit, not wanting to embarrass her.

"You're welcome, master."

Geiz sees Sougo quietly reading a manga. "Studying for today's battle?"

Sougo doesn't even look up. "Today, for sure, I will surpass you."

Geiz shrugs. "If you buy my lunch for me I will be happy to let you win."

Woz-sensei looks shocked. "Giez-kun. How is Sougo going to be a good demon king if you allow him to take short cuts?"

"Wouldn't that be teaching him pragmatism and cooperating with others?"

"_What_ would those two things have to do with being a demon king?"

"Whatever."

Woz-sensei looks sad and distracted.

"Woz-sensei, is there anything wrong? Usually, you're happy and rejoicing, no matter what is going on." Geiz pantomimes Woz-sensei making a proclamation.

"Well, I didn't want to burden you, but it is written in my book that the club will face a crisis today and could cease to exist."

"That would not be a burden to me."

"Even so, I will be counting on your help to avert this crisis."

"And, if I don't, you'll have me kicked out of school for being psychologically unfit?"

"Let's not say unnecessary things. Besides," Woz-sensei looks at the clock, "The crisis starts now."

The door opens without a knock. A tall boy with a pink box shaped camera around his neck enters. "Ooooh? So this is the SOS brigade?"

Geiz raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"What? You have never heard of Kadoya Tsukasa, the one they call the destroyer of clubs?"

"No."

"But, you're in a club."

"Against my will. Up until a couple of weeks ago I was in the go home club."

Tsukasa looks at Woz-sensai suspiciously. "Woz-sensei, are you using you position as school counselor to force this boy to join your club?"

Woz-sensei looks down in shame. "Yes."

"That's amazing!" Geiz looks at Tsukasa in wonder.

Woz-sensei pouts. "Some say that Tsukasa has ESP."

"So, why do people call you the destroyer of clubs?"

Tsukasa smiles with pride. "I am president of the newspaper club. I personally investigate all of the clubs at school to see if they are living up to their charter. You would be surprised at how many clubs are just excuses for people to hang out and use school resources, rather than having a goal."

"Well, that's this one, for sure."

Woz-sensei shoots daggers from his eyes at Geiz. "I thought I could count on you!"

"Well then, my job is done." Tsukasa turns to leave.

"Wait!"

Tsukasa turns around to look at Sougo. "Ehhh?"

"This club does have a goal. It's to help me become demon king."

Tsukasa pulls up a chair and sits down. "Well, the rules on the charters of clubs make no distinctions on the goals being sensible. However, there are _details_ that I need to verify."

"Go ahead."

"Is everyone in the club trying to be demon king?"

"No, just me."

Tsukasa shakes his head. "Wrong answer. For this club's charter to be valid then everyone in the club should have a the same chance to be demon king, regardless of age or gender."

Oha serves Tsukasa tea.

Geiz rolls his eyes. "What if we don't want to be demon king?"

"It doesn't matter if you or the other members plan on turning down the title. What matters is that all of you have the same chance."

Woz-sensei stands up. "Rejoice, for on this day my dear demon king is faced with a new threat to his goal: he must now stop losing to Geiz."

Geiz covers his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"Losing? Is there a series of competitions to obtain this goal?"

Unexpectedly, Tuskuyomi stands up. "The club works in close association with the computer hackers club. We hold competitions in a game that they have created."

"So you are beta-testers?" Tsukasa opens a notebook and takes notes.

"That is not needed. Schwartz-sensei's work seems very solid."

"Oh? Oha-kun's uncle?"

Oha curtsies. "Yes, master."

"Tsukuyomi, do you and Oha participate?"

"No, it would be too easy for us."

Sougo face plants. "Hey, you're making me look bad."

"Well then, I would like to see this competition."

Woz-sensei nods. "Meet us on the roof at five."

Tsukasa drinks his tea. "I will be there."

...

The members of the SOS brigade and Tsukasa assemble on the roof. Oha has changed back into her powder blue outfit.

"So, what goes on?"

Tsukuyomi waves her arm. "This whole area becomes a virtual reality battle field. The participants fight against enemies called Another Manga, who usually have powers that are similar to a character in the manga that they are based on."

"How do you tell what manga they are based on?"

"One clue is that the year of the manga is printed on their forehead. If you need weapons in the fight then all you have to do is wish for them and they will appear."

"Okay. I think I get the gist of this. Will you and Oha participate this time?"

"It is a waste of time, but we will."

"What about Woz-sensei?"

"He is not a member, he is a faculty adviser."

"I see you read up on the club standards manual."

"Of course. It is starting now. We will not be able to see each other."

Geiz nods, happy that he did not have to explain things to Tsukasa.

The roof fades. Geiz finds himself in a dark alley. The heavy fog that surrounds him lifts slightly for him to see a man who still looks like a young boy holding a crossbow. The boy has 1997 printed on his forehead. Geiz looks around and realizes that the alley is a dead end. "So, you have finally caught me."

The boy nods. "It's time for me to deny you, a dark beast, of your tomorrows."

"Wait, Tsukiyono Omi, before you kill me there is something you should know."

"You know my name?"

"It's a long story. I wasn't meant for a life of crime. But I was kidnapped when I was eleven. My father refused to pay the ransom so I was sold to crime boss."

Omi looks visibly shaken.

"Looking back, I wish they had killed me. A boy who is abandoned by his father is without hope, right?"

Omi falls to his knees. His face turns into a blue computer screen, then his body turns into a giant letter "O".

Geiz wanders around and sees Sougo fighting another version of the same Another Manga. Sougo keeps trying to shoot Omi with a gun, but Omi is able to use objects in the alley as shields.

Omi turns into a giant "X" and disappears.

"Why?" Sougo punches the ground of the roof.

Everyone comes back into view.

Giez smirks. "How did everyone do?"

Tsukuyomi pulls out an odd looking tablet from under her tunic. "I can show play back on this. First, Tsukasa-kun."

Geiz looks on as the tablet replays the events.

Tsukasa is confronted by Omi. "Oh? A member of Weiss has come for me?"

"You're not getting away." Omi shoots an arrow but Tsukasa effortlessly dodges it.

Tsukasa holds up something that looks like a playing card, but is hard to make out in the play back. "Clock up."

Instantly, Tsukasa has all of Omi's arrows.

The playback stops.

"Now for Oha."

Oha is confronted by Omi in the alley.

"It's game over for you."

Oha waves her hand and stops all movement for Omi. She casually walks over to Omi and cuts the string on Omi's bow, and then casually walks back.

Omi tries to fire an arrow but is mystified when the crossbow does not work.

The playback stops.

And, now for me.

Tsukuyomi is confronted by Omi in the alley.

"It's game over for you."

Tsukuyomi mouths some unspoken words. "Go ahead."

Omi shoots Tsukuyomi with his crossbow. The arrow hits Tsukuyomi on the forehead, but the arrow is now a toy arrow with a rubber suction cup.

"What?" Omi falls to his knees in despair.

The playback stops.

Tsukasa smiles. "Well, that was fun. I have decided that I will join this club, just to make sure that it continues to be on the up and up."

"Rejoice! For my dear demon king now has four rivals to learn from."

Tsukasa rolls his eyes. "Is Woz-sensei always like that?"

Geiz nods.

Sougo smiles. "Welcome aboard Tsukasa. Can Woz-sensei take a picture of us with your pink camera?"

"It's magenta. Ma-gen-ta!"

**To Be Continued!**


	5. C5- The Mysterious Girl in a Sailor Suit

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 5 - The Mysterious Girl in a Sailor Suit**

Giez, Sougo, Ora, Tsukuyomi, Tsukasa, and Woz-sensei sit around a table in the sweets shop.

"Tsukuyomi, may I ask you a question?"

Tsukuyomi looks at Geiz with a neutral expression. "I will try to answer as best as I can."

"You're not eating as many sweets as the rest of us. Are you watching your weight?" Geiz is surprised that his teasing does not make Tsukuyomi blush.

"I prefer spicy food."

"Okay." Geiz reminds himself that he doesn't quite understand anything _else_ about Tsukuyomi either.

Tsukasa nods. "Tsukuyomi, spicy food aside, I have heard a disturbing rumor concerning you."

Tsukuyomi maintains a poker face. "What is the rumor?"

"That someone is trying to kill you."

"Six attempts so far, all ineffectual."

Tsukasa raises an eyebrow. "Well, I can _see_ that they were ineffectual. Do you know who is after you?"

"No, I have not been interested enough to find out."

"Could you find out for me? I have a feeling that I might have to destroy another club."

"I should know by tomorrow's meeting."

"Excellent."

...

Geiz, Woz-sensei, and Sougo sit around the table in the SOS Brigade's club room. Tsukuyomi sits by the window reading a book. Oha, dressed in vampire cosplay, serves red colored tea. Sougo, absorbed in his manga, does not notice the tea.

Tsukasa bursts in. "Sorry I am late."

Woz-sensei smiles. "No need for apologies. Have some tea."

"Thanks. So, Tsukuyomi, were you able to figure out who has been making these attempts?"

"Yes, but it still is not an interesting subject."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, Kitajima Yuuko."

Tsukasa nods. "It is as I feared. I will bring this person to the next meeting."

Sougo's ears prick up and he puts down his manga. "Yuuko?"

Tsukasa tilts his head. "Do you know a Yuuko?"

Sougo smiles a goofy smile. "Well, when I was young I skinned my knee and a girl a year older than me put a band-aid on the the wound. I never forgot her and I remember her as 'Sailor-san' because she wore a sailor fuku style uniform even though I know her first name."

Geiz looks at Sougo with a shocked expression. "Sougo, I am scared. That almost sounds like a normal thing to say."

Woz-sensei consults his book. "Geiz-kun, I wouldn't worry."

"Okay."

...

Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Tsukasa, Sougo, Oha, and Woz-sensei meet on the roof.

Sougo stares at Geiz. "I'm not losing this time Geiz!"

Geiz looks at Woz-sensei. "Is something wrong, Woz-sensei? You seem subdued. Normally you would be hailing Sougo's determination." Geiz waves his hand to the sky.

"We'll see."

The roof disappears and Geiz finds himself in front of a door in the hallway of a large mansion. The door is ajar and he can see that the room behind the door is very dimly lit.

"Excuse me, I am coming in!"

Geiz opens the door and sees in the dim light a girl watching what looks like a bloody zombie movie on a huge wide screen TV.

The girl turns around and Geiz can see "2000" on her pimply forehead.

Geiz opens the door so that the girl can see him in the light from the hall.

"I'm melting!" The girl bleeds profusely from the nose and keels over. A giant "X" appears.

The school's rooftop reappears.

Geiz looks at the other combatants. They all have puzzled looks on their faces except for Tsukuyomi who has a poker face.

Woz-sensei triumphantly twirls his hand to the sky while holding his book with his other hand. "Rejoice, for my dear demon king has won his _first_ Another Manga battle!"

Tsukasa, Geiz, and Oha stare daggers at Sougo while Tsukuyomi pulls out a book and starts reading.

"I don't even know how I won."

Geiz turns and stares at Woz-sensei. "What's this all about Woz-sensei? It was obvious that the Another Manga was Nakahara Sunako from The Wallflower."

Woz-sensei nods. "And, you, Tsukasa, Oha, and Tsukuyomi all opened the door and showed yourselves to her in the light causing her to die."

Sougo looks confused. "Wait. I did the same thing."

Although they try to hold it back, Tsukasa, Oha, and Geiz all start laughing. Tsukuyomi cracks a half smile.

"What? What?"

Geiz regains his composure. "Sougo, in The Wallflower, Nakahara Sunako is not able to take seeing a 'creature of light' or a good looking person. _But_, she was able to take seeing you."

"Why?"

Geiz, Oha, and Tsukasa all flip their hair at the same time.

"Because you're not as good looking."

Sougo pouts. "I'm sure that there is someone who finds me good looking." Sougo mumbles.

Geiz turns to Woz-sensei. "But the four of us _beat_ the Another Manga."

"Yes, but the other Another Manga's were actively hostile or dangerous. Your goal in this battle was to not kill the Another Manga."

"Will we know ahead of time in our future battles if we're supposed to kill or not kill the Another Manga?"

"No."

...

Geiz, Oha, Woz-sensei, and Sougo sit around the table in the club room. Tsukuyomi reads by the window. Sougo is still moping from finding out yesterday that he wasn't as good looking as the other combatants.

Tsukasa walks in with Kitajima Yuuko in tow. "This is the culprit?"

Tsukuyomi nods.

"Let me go. There is no reason for that girl to be alive!"

Woz-sensei looks at Yuuko sternly. "And, why is that?"

"She's too close to Sougo!"

Sougo brightens up and looks smug.

"Die!" Yuuko pulls out a gun and shoots Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi!" Geiz and Sougo turn to Tsukuyomi only to see that Tsukuyomi has a toy arrow with a rubber suction tip attached to her forehead.

Sougo looks shocked. "But, I heard a real gun go off."

Tsukuyomi speaks in a matter if fact way. "You imagined it."

"Okay."

Geiz face plants.

Tsukasa nudges Yuuko. "I am afraid that I cannot allow this to continue. I will force the student council to dissolve your club."

Yuuko looks shocked. "Why?"

"Simple. The charter of the Yandere club says that the members are allowed to kill other students to get their favorite senpai to notice them."

Geiz jumps up. "That's club rule?"

Tsukasa is unfazed. "Yes." Tsukasa turns back to Yuuko. "However, Sougo is a year younger than you. And, he has already noticed you."

"He has?"

"Yes, back when you were in third grade."

Sougo looks shocked. "Sailor-san?"

Yuuko smiles. "That's okay then. You can destroy my club."

Woz-sensei clears his throat. "Kitajima-kun, I am afraid that I am also forced to have you removed from this school. You are _psychologically unfit_." Woz-sensei dramatically points his finger.

Sougo's jaw drops. "What?"

Yuuko nods. "I understand. I have done many horrible things."

"But, I will allow you to transfer to our school's rival school."

"Oh, okay. That's a shorter walk for me anyway." Yuuko smiles and walks off.

Sougo pouts. "My first love."

Geiz pulls Woz aside. "Are you sure of this?"

"It is necessary for my demon king to develop his _dark side_."

Geiz rolls his eyes.

**To Be Continued!**


	6. Ch 6 - Gazing Into the Flames of Heck

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 6 - Gazing Into the Flames of Heck**

It is a bright sunny day, so the windows on the stair landings are open. Due the the configuration of the high school, two of the school buildings are very close to each other and have windowed stair landings only about five feet from each other. Woz-sensei appears in one window.

Heure appears in the window across from Woz-sensei's window. "Was that what you wanted?"

Woz-sensei smiles. "Yes. My dear demon king has finally had his first win. And, it was all because of you."

Heure makes an "okay" sign with his fingers. "No problem. I had that picture you sent me of Oha in vampire cosplay blown up and is now a poster on my wall."

"If you can keep things up there are more pictures where that come from."

"Well, about that. I don't think I can help you the same way as before."

"Why?"

"The other combatants are smart. I wouldn't expect them to be fooled by the same trick twice."

"Then _you_ had better think of another gimmick."

"_Another_ gimmick? _You_ thought up the first gimmick."

Woz-sensei sighs. "So I did."

"I'm sorry."

"I will just have to think of more ideas."

...

"Was it you? Were you the one who was laughing at my friends?"

At first, Geiz chuckles to himself since Sou Yagaruma, the president of the emo club, gives him the same greeting every day. But then Giez gets concerned since normally Sou-kun does not pluralize the word "friend".

Geiz looks past Sou down the hallway and then past Shun Kageyama, the usual person who Sou-kun refers to in his greetings, and sees Sougo Tokiwa slouched against wall.

"Not yet, but I might start." Geiz confronts Sougo. "Sougo, you're going to be late for class. Why are you hanging out with the Emo Club?"

"What does it matter? My first love is no more."

"Are you an idiot? Earlier you didn't realize that Sailor-san went to this school. Now, you're a basket case since she transferred to a different school?"

"Yes, I am. There's nothing left to do but to gaze into the flames of heck."

"But, you're planning on being Demon King, right?"

"What would be the point without Sailor-san?"

"As Demon King you would have control over that high school as well."

"I would?" Sougo perks up. "Oh, cool! Sorry, Sou-kun and Shun-kun, I have to go to class."

Yaguruma sadly shakes his head. "What does it matter?"

...

The five members of the SOS brigade and their faculty adviser sip tea, having been served by Oha who is wearing Gothic Lolita cosplay.

Woz-sensei side eyes Geiz. "Geiz, I am very upset that you tried to spoil my plan to develop Sougo's dark side."

"Sougo is my classmate. Of course I am going to do that for him."

Woz-sensei sighs.

"Does your book say that I have succeeded or failed?"

"It says that the final chapter will be written starting _now_."

There is a knock on the door. Oha opens it.

Sou Yaguruma walks in. "Sougo Tokiwa, you left without laughing at me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, what does it matter? However, Sougo, you should be gazing into the flames of heck with the Emo Club now."

"But, I no longer want to."

"But, you are still a club member." Sou turns to Tsukasa. "Destroyer of clubs, is Sougo-kun allowed to just join and quit any club he wants while concurrently being president of a club?"

Tsukasa thumbs through his manual. "No, he is not. To get out of your club, Sougo must pass a trail."

Sougo tilts his head. "Oh, come on. You have to be making _that_ up."

Woz-sensei gestures to the sky. "Rejoice! For on this day my dear demon king meets his greatest challenge!"

Yagurama looks confused. "What challenge are you talking about?"

Tsukasa points at Yagurama. Meet us on the roof in an hour and find out."

"What does it matter? I will be there."

...

The SOS brigade and Yagurama meet on the roof of the school.

Geiz rolls his eyes. "So, Woz-sensei, what's this trail going to be?"

"I told Heure to prepare us a very special Another Manga challenge."

"Aren't you going to explain to Yagurama what is going on?"

Yagurama sighs. "What does it matter?"

Geiz gives Woz-sensei a dirty look. "We're going to go into an alternate reality game and fight against some character from a manga. While in the game you can wish for any object you want and you will have it. If you win, there is no consequence. If you lose, there is no consequence."

Woz-sensei smiles. "It is beginning. But, this challenge is special. Welcome to the Dark Kitchen!"

The roof fades from view and Geiz finds himself in a giant kitchen set, similar to the TV show "Iron Chef". Geiz sees a young girl standing on a platform on one side of the kitchen. She has "2008" written on her forehead.

"Make me something yummy to eat!"

Geiz thinks for a minute, then comes up with a plan. He walks over to a door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

Geiz goes through the door and into his wished for copy of the sweets shop. He buys some stuff and goes back through the door back into the kitchen. "Here it is."

The girl samples the sweets and smiles. "I will let you know how you did."

The kitchen fades and Geiz find himself back on the roof with the rest of the SOS brigade and Yagurama. "What happened?"

Woz-sensei twirls his hand to the sky. "My dear demon king Sougo Tokiwa has won!"

"How did this happen?"

Tsukuyomi pulls out her strange looking tablet. "Let's look at Oha first."

They see Oha getting the challenge from the Another Manga.

Oha, back in her powder blue regular outfit, shrugs. "Eat this!" Oha fires an energy bolt at the Another Manga, killing it. A giant red "x" appears.

Geiz looks at Oha sideways. "You weren't supposed to kill it."

"Whatever."

"Now, let's look at my entry."

Tsukuyomi get's her challenge from the Another Manga. She pulls out a book and reads, unconcerned. A giant red "x" appears.

"I had nothing to gain or lose from this contest. Now, let's look at Tsuakasa's fight."

Tsukasa appears in a chef's hat. Many assistants appear, and after getting instructions from Tsukasa, they prepares something and give it to the Another Manga.

Geiz smirks. "Nice hat."

Tsukasa shrugs. "No comment."

"Now for Yagurama-kun."

They see Sou with a chef's hat. He wishes for some ingredients and cooks up a storm.

"Here it is."

The Another Manga tastes the dish and then fire comes out of her mouth. A giant red "x" appears.

"What does it matter?"

They review Geiz's battle. Tsukuyomi smiles. "That was a good idea. I wish I had thought of that."

"I thought you would not have cared?"

"Maybe. And, now for Sougo's battle."

Sougo looks confused. "Wait, who was that Another Manga?"

Gaiz rolls his eyes. "Ichigo Amano from Yume-iro Pâtissière."

"Rats. I should have known that."

Tsukuyomi pouts. "In any event..."

They see on the tablet that Sougo wishes for his Uncle who creates an apple pie for the Another Manga.

Woz-sensei beams. "So, my dear demon king used his diabolical cunning and imagination to overcome this obstacle."

Geiz snatches the book away from Woz-sensei and starts imitating Woz-sensei's mannerisms. "Rejoice, for Sougo Tokiwa takes a step _away_ from being a demon king by learning that depending on others can be a good thing."

Furious, Woz-sensei grabs the book back and pouts.

Sougo looks upset as well. "Hey, that doesn't sound good!"

Yagurama lowers his head. "What does it matter? I will go back and look into the flames of heck."

Tsukuyomi touches his shoulder. "Wait." Ysukuyomi turns to Woz-sensei. "Woz-sensei, can you get us in the cooking classroom?"

Woz nods.

"Let's go!" Tsukuyomi drags Yagurama behind her. Yagurama flutters behind her like a rag doll.

Woz-sensei opens the door for the rest of the group.

Tsukuyomi puts Yagurama down. "What you cooked looked good. I want to try it."

Yagurama sighs. "Whatever."

Yagurama cooks again with everyone watching. Yagurama serves Tsukuyomi a portion.

Tsukuyomi tastes it and smiles. "This is really good!"

"What? You're not laughing at me?"

Sougo smiles. "Let me try that."

Yagurama serves Sougo.

Sougo tastes it and fire comes out of his mouth. "What the heck?"

Tsukuyomi shrugs. "I like spicy foods."

Geiz tries a small bite and can barely stand. "What do you call this?"

Yagurama sighs. "I call the recipe 'Mapo Tofu - The Thesis of Perfect Spiciness'."

Geiz accepts some ice cream from Tsukasa, who has already rescued Sougo. "Spicy food isn't my thing, but that _was_ sort of good."

"Wait, you're not laughing at me?"

"Of course not. A lot of people in Japan love super spicy foods. I'm not one of them, but even I can tell that there was a lot of stuff going on behind the spiciness."

"Really?"

Tsukasa samples the dish and nods, and then rescues himself with ice cream. "It's of very high quality."

Yagurama walks off in a daze.

...

Yagurama makes it back to the Emo Club's hallway.

Shun Kageyama greets him. "Aniki!"

Yagurama walks past him. "I am _not_ your Aniki. I am Sou Yagurama, president of the cooking club!"

**To Be Continued!**


	7. Ch 7 - Much Adieu About Nothing

**The Melancholy of Sougo Tokiwa - Part 7 - The Finale - Much Adieu About Nothing**

Geiz meets Tsukasa on the roof during lunch. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I fear that there will be a great disturbance at the SOS Brigade meeting."

"What makes you think this?"

"Well, I am not like other students."

"Because you are the destroyer of clubs?"

"No, because I have special powers."

"Great, another chuunibyou."

"Well, certainly you have noticed that Oha and Tsukuyomi are not what they seem?"

"You mean Oha being a time traveler and Tuskuyomi being an alien?"

"Exactly."

"Did they tell you?"

"No, I can read minds. I have ESP."

"Why does this not surprise me?"

"In any event, be on your guard. Anything can happen."

...

Geiz enters the club room and sees that Woz-sensei is looking at his book with a panicked look on his face. Sougo plays on his smart phone with an unconcerned look on his face.

"Anything wrong, Woz-sensei?"

Sadly, Woz shows Geiz his book and there are all blank pages.

"So, nothing exciting today?"

"I do not know."

Oha, dressed in her powder blue outfit, serves Geiz tea.

"Thank you."

There is a knock on the door. Oha opens it.

"Excuse me. Is this the SOS brigade?"

Woz-sensei smiles. "Why yes it is. And who may you be?"

"I am Souji Tendo, from the cooking club."

Tsukuyomi perks up. "Do you do spicy food?"

"Only a little bit. Sou Yagurama is the master of that. But, speaking of Sou-kun, he has told me of a boy who wants to be the demon king of the world."

Sougo perks up. "That's me."

Souji points his finger toward the ceiling. "But, that is not possible. I am the boy who walks the path of heaven, destined to rule over all. There is no need for a demon king."

Geiz looks at Woz-sensei and sees him in a panic. "Woz-sensei, shouldn't you be saying 'rejoice' or something?"

Woz-sensei looks up from his book with a sad look. "It says nothing."

"Shouldn't you tell Souji that him and Sougo will battle in an Another Manga session?"

"I talked with Heure today. The Another Manga system went down for some unknown reason. Geiz, I am putting the fate of the world in your hands."

"And, if I don't come up with something, you'll have me kicked out of school?"

"Exactly."

Geiz sighs. "Guys, guys. There should be a simple way to find out who should be ruling the world, how about, ... how about, ..." Geiz breaks out in a cold sweat before he smiles. "How about a sport challenge?"

Souji scoffs. "Why not. If I lose to that scrub then I do not deserve to walk the path of heaven."

...

The SOS brigade gather at the school's baseball field. They are joined by Heure and Schwarz-sensei.

"Okay, the first challenge is hitting a base ball for distance."

Woz-sensei nudges Geiz. "Are you sure this is smart?"

"Woz-sensei, you must have me confused with someone who _wants_ Sougo to become demon king. I am hoping that this will discourage him."

"A diabolical plan, but I must respect it."

Tsukuyomi pitches to Sougo who barely hits the ball out of the infield. Tsukuyomi then pitches to Souji who hits the ball so hard that it bounces off the right field fence.

"I could have hit it harder but I did want you guys to have to chase the ball out to the street."

"Okay, the second challenge is to make a basket for distance."

The group moves over to the schools basket ball court.

Sougo makes a free throw and then Souji swishes a jump shot from half court.

Geiz shrugs. "Well, I think that it is obvious. Souji-kun wins."

Souji smirks.

Sougo pouts. "This is unfair."

Souji takes a stick and writes his name in kanji in the dirt. "Not really. If you look at my name, it says 'following the path of heaven, the one to rule all'."

Sougo writes his name in kanji in the dirt. "Well, my name doesn't say that, but I will still be the demon king."

Woz-sensei looks Sougo's name in the dirt and his eyes double in size. He opens his book and there is now writing written on it.

Geiz nudges Woz-sensei. "Is it rejoice time?"

"Actually, no. More like _apology_ time."

Geiz looks shocked. "Eehhhh?"

"I am sorry, Sougo Tokiwa, but you are _not_ the demon king of the future."

"What? Why?"

"While the demon king of the future's name _is_ Sougo Tokiwa, that name is spelled with different kanji."

Oha, Tsukuyomi, and Schwartz-sensei face plant.

"Geiz-kun, I am sorry I troubled you so much."

"That's okay, Woz-sensei. I did have some fun, and it was more interesting than the boring school routine."

"Thank you for your forgiveness."

Oha, Tsukuyomi, and Schwartz-sensei surround Woz-sensei in a menacing manner. "So, where is the Sougo Tokiwa that we are looking for?"

"My book says the future demon king is in a high school in Osaka."

"Then that is where we will go."

Heure grabs the sleeve of Schwartz-sensei. "Please take me with you!"

Schwartz-sensei smiles. "Of course, Heure. No one else would be able to program the Another Manga System like you."

Woz-sensei smiles at Sougo. "Sorry it did not work out. Adieu!"

Woz-sensei, Oha, Schwarz-sensei, Tsukuyomi, and Heure walk off.

Sougo pouts. "What should I do now? I should go back to the Emo Club."

Souji smiles. "Sougo, inside of the kanji for misery is the kanji for good luck. I am sure that true happiness will come even after a great misfortune."

Sougo perks up. "Okay!"

Geiz face plants. "But, that's only because the first kanji means 'not'!"

"This is a proverb I learned from my grandmother." Satisfied, Souji walks off.

Sougo tugs at Geiz's sleeve. "Come on, let's reform the SOS brigade."

"Sorry, I am member of the go home club."

**The End**

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
